1. Field
This disclosure relates to a film for a backlight unit, and a backlight unit and liquid crystal display device including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Unlike plasma display panels (“PDPs”) and field emission displays (“FEDs”) which form an image using self-emitting light, liquid crystal display (“LCD”) devices form an image by receiving external light. Thus, the LCD devices require a backlight unit for emitting light on the back surface thereof.
A cold cathode fluorescent lamp (“CCFL”) has been used as a light source for an LCD device. However, when the CCFL is used as a light source, it may not provide uniform luminance, or the color purity may be deteriorated, as the LCD device has a larger screen.
As a result, a backlight unit which uses three color LEDs as a light source has been recently developed. Since the backlight unit using the three color LEDs as the light source produces improved color purity, as compared to the backlight unit using the CCFL, it may, for example, be used in a high quality display device. However, the backlight unit using three color LEDs as a light source costs more than the backlight unit using the CCFL as a light source. To mitigate this problem, a white LED which emits light by converting light output from a single color LED chip to white light has been proposed.
Although the white LED is not as expensive as the three color LEDs, color purity and color reproducibility are reduced compared to color purity and color reproducibility of an LCD device including the three color LEDs. Thus, there remains a need to develop a light source capable of maintaining price competitiveness as well as improving color purity and color reproducibility.